Runaway or Stay?
by Weird one 666
Summary: (AU)Completed!Tea’s happy day is here she is now going to become Mrs. Duke Devlin, but why is she thinking about Bakura? Longer summary inside! rr
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (AU)Tea's happy day is here she is now going to become Mrs. Duke Devlin, but why is she thinking about Bakura? Will she run away from the church and meet up with Bakura before he leaves on the plane to Egypt with Malik? Or will she stay and ruin her life forever? D/T or B/T? Read and find out!  
  
Note: This is 2 years after Battle City. Bakura split with Ryou, Yami is still one with Yugi. And Marik is now forever gone leaving Malik to live his life. I tried to make Bakura in character but it just wouldn't fit in the story! No matter how hard I try to push it in…--; So I made him a little bit OOC. And I mean A ITTLE.   
  
I NOW OWN YGO! MUWHWHAHAHA!! (Sighs) No unfortunately I do not. I own this fic though!  
  
~~~~  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
Run away with you tonight!   
  
Today was Tea's supposedly happy day. She wore this long sleeveless gown. with a white crown that was attached to a veil. Another 15 minutes and the wedding would start.  
  
All of her friends and family sat in their seats inside the large church. Her stomach churned as she looked out at all the people. Her bridesmaids, Mai, Seren and even Miho watched Tea pace back and forth with nervousness. One of them had to calm her down and fast! Before she pass out on the aisle. "Tea hun? You're going to create a hole on that floor if you don't stop pacing around like that!" Mai exclaimed with a smile. Tea stopped and looked at her friends, "I'm sorry…I'm just really nervous…Am I making a right choice??"  
  
"Don't ask us…None of us are even getting married." Miho joked. Tea gave her a look which kept Miho silent."  
  
"You love Duke…right?"  
  
Tea placed her finger underneath her chin to think. She looked over to her girls, not saying a word.  
  
"Oh my god…You don't!"  
  
"No, no! I do! Well…Kind of…Maybe…Oh hell I don't know!"  
  
"This is bad." Serenity said while standing up. She placed a hand on Tea's shoulder.  
  
Every time I close my eyes,  
  
I think of you,  
  
'Coz you're the only one that makes my dream come true,  
  
'Coz you're the one I love,  
  
Don't walk away from me, my baby,  
  
Just come to me my love,  
  
Together we'll be-  
  
"Here. Close your eyes and think the first face that pops up in your head is the one you love." Serenity instructed. Tea nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
"Now remember a GUY not a GIIRL. K, hun?" Mai joked causing Tea to smile.  
  
Inside the brunettes mind she thought, Bakura's face popped up. Her eyes snapped open. It was him.  
  
"So…" Mai began. "Who was it?"  
  
"It was-"  
  
"It was Duke wasn't it?" Miho interrupted.  
  
"No. Actually it was…Bakura."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
Tea looked down. "There's something you should know…Bakura and I felt something for each other for the past 5 months."  
  
The church bell rang as Tea fell back on the seat. Her 3 best friends were curious to know HOW it happened. They didn't even need to ask. Tea already knew what they were thinking, so she decided to tell it anyways.  
  
!*!Flashback!*!  
  
5 months ago. Duke had proposed to her. She was madly in love with him ever since Battle City. She had always thought that he loved Seren, but she was wrong. It took a few years for him to realize who he really wanted. It was Tea. She was really happy when they went out and when he proposed to her on her birthday.   
  
A week later, Tea was walking out on a stormy day. She had taken the alley thinking that it was a shorter way home. She had just bought some things for her new home and was dying to take her shower. From behind her she thought that someone was following her. She stopped dead in her tracks as someone jumped her from behind. Tea's heart raced with fear as the man began to grope her. "Stop! Leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Heh Heh! No way hunny!" He grinned underneath the moonlight sky.   
  
"Stop it! Don't touch me you jerk!" She cried out again, tears formed from the corner of her eye as the man tore her shirt revealing flesh. i  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
Run away with you tonight!  
  
Dr-dr-dream away  
  
We are living in an ecstasy.  
  
From the corner someone heard a cry. He decided to investigate. So he walked down the sidewalk. "Stop it! Please!" He heard it again. The man turned to the alleyway to see a girl underneath a man. He was causing her pain. His eyes showed anger as he walked behind the man who was attacking Tea. He lifted him up and tossed him to the wall. Tea quickly used the opportunity to get far away. But her legs wouldn't budge. She watched everything. 'Bakura…?'  
  
I think of you,  
  
'Coz you're the only one that makes my dream come true,  
  
'Coz you're the one I love,  
  
Don't walk away from me, my baby,  
  
Just come to me my love,  
  
Together we'll be-  
  
Bakura slammed the man against the wall causing the back of his head to drip blood. From a blink of an eye Bakura pulled out his silver blade and held it to the mans neck.   
  
"Care to rape more girls?" His voice was rough yet calm.  
  
"Pl-Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Oh and why should I let you go? She pleaded but you didn't listen." Bakura held the knife closer to his neck causing crimson drops fall.   
  
"B-Bakura don't kill him…You've taught him enough already."  
  
Bakura's eyes churned to Tea's scared blue ones. He sighed and threw the man to the side. He scurried across the road almost getting hit by a truck. Bakura walked over to Tea and knelt down before her. She covered up her revealing flesh. Bakura pulled out his jacket and gave it to her. "You should really learn on how to carry a damn weapon, girl."  
  
Tea narrowed her eyebrows, "Well, sooorrry!" with that she stood up losing her balance. Bakura's reflexes caught her on time before she had hit the ground. Her face went slight red as he was holding her. To say the truth it felt different from the way Duke does it. "Are you drunk?" He asked, had he just joked? That was a first.   
  
She realized that Bakura was still holding on to her. She pulled away still red. Everything remained quiet. What was Tea to do? Thank him? Walk away from him? Curse him away? She felt really nervous standing before him. He did change a lot of the past couple years. He was more muscular. His hair was still white. It was shorter though. He looked really good. "Umm..." Tea broke the silence. "I should head back home now..." With that she walked passed him. She felt a hand grab her arm. She turned over to Bakura. He was still facing the other way. "After what happened you're just going to walk away? Like nothing happened."  
  
"As a matter of fact. Yes."  
  
Bakura turned to Tea. "And I don't get a reward, for risking my life to help yours?"  
  
Tea blinked, "And what am I supposedly suppose to do? Be those helpless little girls who glomp their hero's after being rescued? Like in those fake action movies?"  
  
Bakura gained closer. "I suppose that could work."  
  
I wanna run away  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
Run away with you tonight!  
  
Dr-dr-dream away,  
  
We are living in an ecstasy.  
  
His arm was laid on her thigh. As he gained closer, Tea couldn't move. What was he doing?! Her heart raced uncontrollably as his lips met hers. Her knee's felt as if it would lose it's feeling, lucky for her Bakura was holding her up. The brunette let herself melt in his arms as she returned the kiss.  
  
!*!End Flashback!*!  
  
ohh we will be free,  
  
Our dreams will be reality.  
  
"Come on Tea! The wedding is about to start!" Chirped Tea's mother. Her father awaited behind her. He couldn't wait to give away his daughter to the groom. Surely he was sad about his little daughter growing up but he soon got over it. Tea gulped as she looked over to her friends, was this the right choice? She breathed in and out. She was to be happy and that was final. No second thoughts to day! Tea walked gracefully to her father. The music from the organs began. Her arm was looped around his. And down the aisle they went.   
  
Duke stood before them next to the priest. His green eyes looked at his beautiful bride. Tea looked around seeing if Bakura had come. No sign of him. Once again her thoughts of his last words came into mind. |Tea, I do not think that we cannot carry on with this charade. You are to get married with that fool in a few days. Now its your choice to whether you want to carry on with it. For the past 5 months that we've seen each other, I never was the same person I was since Battle City. I'm going to Egypt with Malik on the day of your wedding. It's your decision to choose whether you would like to come. But since you are not saying anything, then goodbye.|  
  
Her mind continued to trail off for almost the whole wedding. She then realized that she had to make a choice, right then and now!   
  
The priest turned to Duke and asked, "Duke Do you take Tea to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." He simply answered like it was no hard quiestion.   
  
The priests looked at Tea and smiled, "Tea, do you take Duke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I…I…"  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
Run away with you tonight!  
  
Dr-dr-dream away,  
  
We are living in an ecstasy.  
  
TBC  
  
Mwhahahaha!!! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil I know it! Heh Heh Heh. I will have the next chapter up soon. I promise! Now here's what I want you reviewers to do. I would love it if you vote for her choice.  
  
A: Say I do.  
  
B: Run out of the church and meet up with Bakura.  
  
^___^ Love writing this for you guys! Later!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Like I promised the next chapter is here!! I'm so glad that I got all those reviews for only one chapter! Well I won't keep you in suspense so…I NOW OWN YGO!!! MWHAHAHAHA (Sighs) No unfortunately I do not. But I own this fic!   
  
~   
  
"I…I…"   
  
Whispers could be heard from the church. Tea's parents were practically falling from their seats. Was Tea going to say no? The brunette's heart pounded in her chest. It was too much pressure. She found herself to lift her dress up. She sprinted down the aisle and out into the sunlight. People rushed up from their seats calling Tea to come back. All of her friends were dumbfounded at her actions; they wondered why she had run out…The only ones to know were Mai, Seren and Miho.   
  
Duke ran after Tea. Everyone was crowding the doors trying to see what was happening from outside. Duke grabbed her veil only to let to fall from her head. The sapphire eyed girl rushed into the limo locking the doors. The driver, who was having coffee, stared back at the girl. Her hair was a little ruffled from when Duke pulled her crown off.   
  
"Please! Drive me to the airport!"   
  
"Is there a rea-"   
  
"NOW!" She snapped. The driver nodded his head. He turned on the ignition and began to drive off leaving nothing but smoke.   
  
"Where is she going?!" Joey exclaimed, he looked over to Yami who shrugged, "I don't know...But I'm sure that they might know." He said while looking back at Tea's 3 bridesmaids.   
  
~   
  
Tea pulled out her bag from underneath the seat. She unzipped it and pulled out a white halter top and her dark blue capri's. She began to close the window (making sure that the driver wouldn't watch. *Sweat drop*) and started to slip off her dress and shoes. She tied her runners tightly and waited patiently. Her heart was still pounding; she didn't think that she would EVER plan to show her face again. She just wanted to be away from everyone and with Bakura. Even if he was going to Egypt with Malik, it didn't bother her that he was with him. She grew to like Malik as a pal and ONLY a friend.   
  
Half an hour later, they reached the airport.   
  
Tea unlocked the door and rushed out leaving the driver dumb strucked. Suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and answered, on the other line it was Duke. He sounded quite angry.   
  
"Where is she?!"   
  
"Where is who, sir?"   
  
"Tea! The bride that ran out of the church!!!   
  
"Oh…! She's inside the airport."   
  
"…"   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Err…I said she's in the-"   
  
Click.   
  
Duke had hung up. He grew really angry. He was really embarrassed! How dare a girl run away from him? He sighed to himself. He guessed that he had to get her even by force. Even though he loved her, he was still going to marry her whether she would say no.   
  
~   
  
Tea walked around the airport for 20 minutes, it felt as if she was here for 6 hours! She looked up at the schedule and saw that the plane for Egypt was leaving at 5:00. It was only 4:50; she looked more closely and saw that it was in gate 12. She kept that as a mental note and began to run.   
  
~   
  
Duke had already reached the airport. He had taken his motorcycle and got there quickly. he rushed inside and began his search.   
  
~   
  
Tea reached gate 12, her eyes raced around looking for a white haired guy. Had she just missed him? Had he just gone in the plane…? Tea fell back on her seat. Covering her face with her hands. She blew it big time.   
  
A familiar voice snuck up from behind her. Her head perked up. Her sapphire blue eyes turned to a familiar brown ones.   
  
(I would be so cruel and to stop here but....nah! Continuing on!)  
  
"Tea?" A raspy voice question, with a tint of confusion. Why wasn't she at the church marrying that snobby no good loser? (Sorry Duke fans, I'm just doing Bakura's POV here. You know what he thinks of him)  
  
Bakura was about to ask, but Tea interupted him, "Bakura, Before you say anything here is what you have to know. I ran out of the church and from everyone else because I was having those second thoughts. DUke isn't the one for me. And I don't know what the hell I was thinking of EVER having to marrying him! And I know that you must be disgusted in me for not choosing earlier...but...I didn't realize my true feelings until I was standing on that alter, thinking about 5 months ago when you saved me from that thug that rainy night...And well, your the one I care for..I know this may sound corny..But it's true."  
  
Bakura was speachless. True it was a bit corny, but coming from Tea; The girl who had changed him made it sound not all that bad. He placed both his hands in his pockets and gave a rare smile. He hadn't noticed Malik standing quite a few feet away. He was watching the whole thing.  
  
Tea began to speak once again, "Also Bakura..If you want to leave and want me to marry Duke then just say the word and I'll leave you alone...Forever."  
  
Bakura removed his hands from his pocket and walked closer to Tea. He had brushed his lips againsts her's. Tea now knew the answer. Her face slighty pink softly pulled away from Bakura.Her arms were still wrapped lightly around his waist.  
  
"TEAAAAAAAAA!!" A rather familiar voice yelled in the distance. People's heads jerked up trying to figure out where the yelling came from. To their demise, Duke was shoving people looking around frantically. He still was wondering WHY tea was in an airport anyways. Once he had seen Tea, his eyes narrowed angrily as he saw her arm wrapped around Bakura's waist.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?! Running out like that!! Do you know how embaressing that was?!"   
  
Tea couldn't help but wince at Duke's loudness..And to think Joey was loud?   
  
A small growl was emitted from the back of Bakura's throat. Who was this guy to run into an airport and yell like this? Bakura couldn't help but step in between both of them. Dukes green eyes turned angrily to Bakura's cold brown ones. "Its all your doing, isn't it!?!?"  
  
"Oh shut up you fool." Bakura began to speak. "Before I do something drastic to you."  
  
That sounded like the old Bakura tea knew well. She and everyone else in the airport watched.   
  
"Oh what are you going to do to me? Hit me with your necklace?" Duke turned Tea, "Come on we are leaving-  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Duke growled, "Says me! Her groom!!"  
  
"Um..."Tea began, "Ex-groom..."  
  
"..."  
  
A small chuckle came from Malik as he was sitting back with hi hands behind his head, "Rejected!" He exclaimed causing a few people to laugh.  
  
Duke curled up his fists and threw it at Bakura. It was quickly caught by his reflezes. A small snap was heard quite loudly from Duke as he fell to the ground holding his wrist.  
  
Bakura knelt down on front of Duke and whispered, "I am taking her with me. If you wish to live then leave. " Bakura stood up. Before he turned his back he said to Duke, "By the way you mortal, this is not a necklace, it is a sennen item."  
  
Tea smiled. yep! This was the Bakura she definately knew! She gave him a sweet hug which caused Duke to blow a fuse. He had been rejected.  
  
Malik stood up and handed Tea a ticket. She looked at it dumbfounded.   
  
"But..how?"  
  
"I knew you were coming here anyways."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't tell Isis..But I looked into the future."  
  
"You what!?" Bakura snapped, "You didn't even tell me?!"  
  
Malik sighed, "ANd miss this?" He said while pointing to a n angry duke. Who was standing up. He was in shock and was trying to recover from the rejection. He had just realized that a few security guards camed and dragged him away.  
  
"Looks like your coming with us." Malik said.  
  
Tea looked over to Bakura, "Hope you don't mind."  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
Tea smiled once more and gave Bakura a kiss on the lips. Malik rolled his eyes and turned around thinking that he didn't want to see one of his friends lip-locking with some chick. He began to walk ahead into the plane leaving his pal to have a short makeout session.  
  
The people around them awwwed at the cuteness. One women even went up to Duke and started to attack him with her purse.   
  
I wanna run away,  
  
I wanna run away,  
  
Run away with you tonight!  
  
Dr-dr-dream away,  
  
We are living in an ecstasy.  
  
Done! I know that this isn't what you were probably expecting but I tried! I didn't want to make Bakura too romantic because then that would make him too OOC. ANd Malik well...He's in character. :) Anywho wow I'm impressed that everyone chose Baikura. Heh I'm surprised that no one chose Duke. (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) Or I would have had to make Tea's life miserable. And I was NEVER planning on doing that...Even thought if it is a fic. So I would like to thank everyone who read it and reviewed. ^___^   
  
If you ever need help feel free to add me on MSN b4by4ng3l@hotmail.com or AIM Serenity8821. I love chatting with all types of people. Even flamers because It's fun to argue. :) heheheheh. 


End file.
